UnderGround
by Tessika14
Summary: UnderGround..
1. Chapter 1

**_UnderGround_**

**_Ahsoka pov_**

_In the middle of the night, Ahsoka tano is stolen form her safehouse, by a band of pirates. They take her underground as a prisoner, they intend to perhaps kill her, but their leader wants to toy with her at first. _

_In the captivity of pirates , young Tano finds herself facing Ruffian, a rough pirateer with a long record of abductions, and murder. _

_..._

_"Boss we got her..this was the bitch who took down Monty.."_

They brought me in bound with gags in my mouth. They had to restrain me as I had not gone down with out a good fight. I held off admirably against the scoundrel, until Ruffian had shown up , taking matters into his own , blood stained hand and hook. Their dirty hands holding up my bloody, ragged tunic, lightsaber bare, vulnerable body."_Way to be Ahsoka.." _One of my boots feel off. I swore one of those dirty scoundrels took it off. They were toying with me.

Anakin always told me not to lose my lightsaber and well, this would be his time to say I told you so. I don't think I'll live to hear him say that to my face. He told me to have hope. Ruffian's eyes sucked that right out of my body. I wouldn't let him beat me. I would face the pain the way my master taught me to, like a champion. I would live to make him proud. I would make him eat his words. Lose any bets he might have.

They threw me down, I grimanced as my jaw was only slightly cushioned by the gags, a hand came to grip my chin, it was a rough calloused hand, like tha hand of a old father, his grip was a little forceful, as he jerked my face torward him, I espected a nightmare. He made me look into his eyes, his eyes were cold, and hard to look away from due to their odd color.

"Speak.."

Why do they need me to talk anyways..I mean this guy is sitting on a durasteel throne..he's no King, so I don't bow. I don't speak. I really wanted to go all rebel there, but I didn't have the upperhand, and I was sure he would hit me. That monster would hit me. IT wasn't the hit I feared it was his being that close to me, even touching me that I was scared of.

"Miss me handsome?" I refused to look at that face. He ruined my childhood. I could have had a far more sassy comment, but I figured, why prolong my company. I didn't need to stay any closer to Death than this.

**Ruffian. **The wierd eyed scumbag who had plagued me ever since I was a child, I mean I swear he was the visage in the window, the Boogie Man to every child's imagination. I was tired of seeing his face. I was tired of feeling as if I was under his control, as if he owned me, I was a Jedi not a slave, he could not make me listen to him.

Ruffian's crew stood behind me, "Shes a Jedi.." I was sure, one of them saw me wield my lightsaber to kill their mate. The guy was choking me, he was obviously crazy, who knows what he would've down if I hadn't put the laser end through his chest. I hadn't intended to do that to him at first. I just wanted to knock him out cause him alot of pain. I never wanted to kill.

The invisible blood lay on my hands. I shuddered._"I fought to survive." Survival of the fittest. _They underestimated me , since I was a girl._ When will men think with their brains..? _They knew me as a fighter, I had tried not to reveal my Jedi skills as I went in "undercover" , but they left me no choice.

I had to ..to keep them away, and this was the only way. I was not gong to let them get Dover or any one of my men to torture..

You know how vampires hate the light, or so I've heard well criminals hate the light cuz' it indicates to them that the gig is up. Not that it stops all of them, some of them fear the need to let the testosterone take over. _Stupid_. That cockiness is the recipe to disaster when a fatal weapon is in their hand. _Thats your typical pirate.._

I sat on my knees before their rather creepy leader. He had eyes that made you want to shrink back under the covers into yourself. When I was alittle girl it was more potent. Now, the look was rather mystical to me. Those light gray eyes held power. Dangerous power. Power that could fuel a war, with deadly soldiers. Soldiers that cause unimaginable fear.

I was sure they had taken me some feet underground, from the surface. I'm not sure how they could not feel claustrophobia, being underground and all, I mean their litttle hideout was petite. How could a crew of 4 fit down here? If 4 is tight how'd they manage five?

"What is your name?"

"You steal me from my bed..and take me away from _my_ Sleep for this? The nerve of you."

"What is your name?" He said it with a little more force.

He should know me. I mean he tormented me almost every night, of my childhood. He was the only reason why I was so gung ho when the Jedi showed up. I was sure he wouldn't go near the Jedi Temple, since if he was caught by aguard he would be thrown in jail for tresspassing. But, that didn't mean he couldn't torment my dreams, corrupt them, drive me into eventual depression.

"What is it to you.."

"What is your name, sweetie.." He rubbed my jaw, which had previously aching. Had he not been a monster, I would have considered his behavior quite charming. I wasn't gonna give him any brownie points. What a charming vampire.. Charming? I could just vomit.

"Ahs...Wait a minute..I see what you want alright heres my name.."

Now, this would be the perfect momento to spit in his eye or bite him, like Republic POW, or captives normally do. I didn't want to be just another face. I wanted to be original though. I didn't want to push it, make it just right. He almost got me there, a good massage for my name, yeah right. Thats like a slave girl asking for a guy to buy her a drink if she goes over his house. You'd be better off feeding me to the Rancor. I stuck my tongue out at the guy.

" If were keeping her then..I think I'll call her ...Little Red.." One of the mates heard my groan, "-No..."

He patted one of my cheeks obviously frustrated, but look on the bright side at least I wasn't biting and spitting. And I say my bite is far worst than my bark, so he better have a good doctor cuz' if hes lucky he might just walk away with broken bones, even dislocations, maybe even his limbs. I don't think he could save his limbs if I bit them off though.

My mom said I had teeth like an akul. Teeth that could tear through flesh and bone. I didn't belive her until, I had gotten into a fight in school, after a bully tried to beat on my best friend. He and everyone at school who enjoyed the fight scenes, steered clear from me. They were afraid of rabies. They nickamed me Akulgirl, and I sort of became a hero for kids that couldn't stan dup for themselves, the **innocent**.

"Honey..we don't have time for your games.."

"I thought you liked my games..." I made a fake frown.

"I like her..can we keep her?" Someone asked Ruffian.

...

_**Anakin pov**_

Clovis was visting Padme today. I'm not exactly sure how he got our number, and why he would be stoipping by at such a private hour. If it was anything diplomatic, he better make it quick. Knowing Clovis it obviously wasn't any senatprial crap. He came to see and flirt with Padme.

_On my birthday, son of a nerf.. _When I heard padme say pleasant surprise I swore it was my imagination. She knew he was my archenemy. And he knew he wasn't welcome near my residence. We were mortal enemies. And nothing could change that.

I hate that guy. I mean he interrupted me and my wife..so I went to answer the door, then the second I felt his presence I shut the door. Padme came around the corner telling me to put my shirt on. I refused. I noticed she was already fixed up. Thats Padme for ya.

Padme of course, didn't believe that it was the mail man. I tried to make it seem as if the male standing on the other side of the door, was a stranger with the wrong door number. She didn't buy that either.

She opened the door, gave me a look, and gave Clovis a hug.

Clovis wouldn't let her out the hug,"Clovis..Clovis.." He was deaf. I swore he was smiling at me, _How do you like that?_

I had to force him off her..the guy was smelling her hair.. "Anakin.." I heard Padme say. She fell, but I beat Clovis too it.

I heard him growl at me," Sorry bro." I would have laughed if Padme wasn't in the room. I really wasn't sorry at all. I smirked at him. I'm pretty sure jeering him while Padme kept him at bay, was enough entertainment. I was torturing him, how lovely.

"I'm sorry...its just I got lost in your eyes.."

What absolute cheesy crap. Of course, Padme felt for it. Clovis was her highschool sweetheart, they had went out before I came into picture. As usual, Clovis would leave as a sour loser. Well I don't mean felt for it ,but she just accepted the compliment, as usual. Padme liked compliments.

"Aww..." Padme hugged him again, this time Clovis had no problem backing off my girl..

"How have things been..?"

Clovis was clearly addressing his old friend, Padme, but I felt the need to interject. He wanted to know our business. I didn't trust him I mean what if he was a Sepratist spy, on active duty. Padme told me that the war was affecting me, when I proposed that to him.

"Things have been great, thanks for stopping by.." I shoved him out the door. That little shove gave him the greatest feel of power, although I was abusing my gift, just to reject a man who irritated me, but he was the enemy. The enemy of your lovelife or of your alliance? Shutup..

"Not soo fast, Mister.." She let Clovis back in. He stopped walking away but there was an anger in his eyes, as he saw my arms around Padme. It made him jealous. _Now he knows how I feel. _He should be over her by now.

"Wait..all I wanted was for you and Anakin to sit have some beers and at least try to put aside your differences, for a day..I mean you both love me plus it is Anakin's birthday. I thought you boys could play a little nice. But I see thats over." Clovis in his anger, ignored this information.

"I can take a hint.." he gave one of those looks that indicated he knew exactly what we had been doing. He saw me shirtless in my boxers..he was disgusted. _How cold she sleep with him.._The thought of him even sleeping with her sickened him. The fact that he even breathed the same air as Padme disgusted Clovis..He hated Anakin..

I was smirking with victory, _Thats right..leave. _That would be the best birthday present ever..aside from having Ahsoka home to celebrate it with me, but the Council sent her away to face an enemy of her past, a test of her strength.

"I guess he's your bodyguard..I guess you have no time for an old friend.."

"Clovis..ignore Anakin.."

"Don't forget I got you on the senate.." A silent threat hid behind those words. Was he seriously trying to open old memories, trying to use them against her?I heard the silent threat, echoing the threatening note in hisw voice. It seems Padme had gotten the picture, "-you wouldn't dare.."

"Try me.." Clovis had a dark side, a Sepratist side, "Until we meet again Padme.."

I pulled Padme into my arms, she looked worried as creases filled her forehead. I spoke into her hair, after I shut the door, "Don't worry.." I thought my words would make a mark, but Clovis's threats hit home..I was worried myself. I was worried about her and Ahsoka."Oh Ani."

**...**

_**Ahsoka pov**_

Ruffian looked into my eyes, and he instantly knew my identity, "Your Ahsoka Tano?"

"Took you long enough.." Diego joked

_"_Can you keep her?" Ruffian looked like he was going to smack someone, his muscles relaxed, he looked happy, he smiled and turned me around to face the boys, " I guess we can.."

"Since you'll be around a while.."

All the boys pointed to Ruffian, " He's Ruffian.." He was a tall very muscular, gray eyed..Togruta..male. He would have been handsome had he not rubbed of me the wrong way long ago.

He gestured to a tall human with goggles and a brown mohawk, named Jark. He held a bottle of rum, "Cheers lass!"

"This is Jark.." Jark bowed. It was a clumsy bow that only a drunk man could manage. I held back a laugh.

He gestured to another human with fedora on, with scruffy dirty blonde hair, named Diego, he was playing with a blaster. I couldn't figure out anything else about him..other than the fact that he loves tooth picks. A whole pile of toothpicks lay in front of him.

Diego said something unintelligible.

I pointed to the guy who was treating another member of the crew, "Oh him thats Milo, hes the doctor.." Milo had dark hair, that was gelled upwards in the front, with brown eyes, "-and his patient is Our other Mate, Davy.." Milo didn't notice me..

**...**

**How did you think of the first chapter of UnderGround was? **


	2. Chapter 2

**UnderGround**

_Anakin pov_

Clovis's exodus was the highlight of my party. Any guy who had a wife as beautiful as Padme would like to have at least one male friend they could crash with, you know crack a couple beers, watch a ball game, comment on that game. Clovis was not that guy.

_He's too much of a pretty boy._

Boy was she wrong. Clovis was the type of friend you kick out the party, cuz' he's the idiot who gets drunk enough to start a fight by making a move on someone else's girl. He was the kind of nerf that I would get my buddies to throw out that second he looked at me funny, just for the fun of it.

_I swear I will make him eat the dust under my boot, next time he pulls that stunt again._

Obiwan was the friend you could watch any sport with and even if you fell asleep he would keep you posted. . I got to hand it to him; if his master hadn't found me I would have never come along the ride to meet Padme. Me and Obiwan have known each other ever since I was like eight, literally.

Obiwan loved watching any sport; he seemed to be a golf guru.

The guy practices meditating every morning, and at night, he bets on the sports masters, reeling in easy money, rubbing that auburn beard of his. I swear his beard speaks to him. He's always kissing it, and shampooing it with expensive products, although no one but me and Ahsoka really notice.

Padme receded from the awkward silence, forgetting for a moment that she was upset with me. Curiosity took over, I could see it in her eyes.

"Is Obiwan...married to his beard?'

"I thought you were mad at me."

Padme crossed her arms to her chest, "Just answer the question."

"I have no idea. The man refuses to shave, we have to respect that."

…

Everyone on the Jedi Council had a secret life. I mean everyone.

You'd think that Mace being the uptight ass that he is would, try to catch anyone leaving the temple, but he didn't bother. Yoda was a pretty good dancer, the man was hundred of years ago and he still atracted alot of women.

Padme escapes her big girl politician world, to join me. I have a wife, that attachment breaks the code. No cares about that rule, even my padawan, spared me the good two shoes lectures, to test the ever-changing waters of romance, with her boyfriend Lux.

Lux, you see, he is like a mini Clovis, waiting to happen though, I mean he is...how do I say this handsome: dark brown haired, with a charming tongue, blue eyed, and always a gentleman. He is a potential senator, and he's hitting on my ex._ My_ ex.

"Is it just me or are you thinking a lot more than often?"

I fake pouted, "What do you mean?"

"You normally aren't this quiet. Is it Ahsoka? She's hurt?'

I shook my head, _How could I forget her?_

Ahsoka and I previously dated for like a couple years, I watched her grow, from that sassy girl to the war-torn teenager.

Padme found out about my affair with Ahsoka, and she rejected me for a couple days, until I gave her flowers, her favorite flowers, it wasn't the materialistic value, she appreciated the fact that I was so persistent for her apology. If she was at the temple when I was young, we would have been perfect at least until Padme had come around.

**_Her acceptance was like a kiss on the cheek by your childhood sweet heart._**

"I remember when I met you." She looked wistfully out the window. I assume in her mind she was replaying that day, she saw the little boy I truly was. I just had stepped up my game and got a little older, and more confident. I was the same little boy.

"I remember I called you an Angel."

Ahsoka always acted flirty around me, after we broke up. She would drop papers just to see my reaction; she thought I would lose her game.

"It's just a game, Skyguy..."

She dropped something, then bent down in front of the couch I was sitting on,

"My bad."

The temptation was great. I was a greater man.

She looked me square in the face getting up, smiling; although she had lost this round,

"You… know…you're getting stronger."

She was right, even though she still had me a nail's length apart, she'd pounce on me like the feral animal she was, once Padme broke up with me. I guess she got the realization that I was never going back to be that Skyguy again…

I don't think she should try to go out with me again. She should go out with guys her age like Lux, that don't like girls sitting on them. I swear if Lux is forcing her to sit on his lap I will knock his teeth right out.

Ahsoka just to play a joke would sometimes sit on my lap, when I fell asleep on the sofa, and do a Padme impression, which when looking at Ahsoka gave me shivers up the spine, simply because that voice didn't belong to her. It was like I was getting the best of both worlds.

I would go reaching for her hair, when I would feel a horn, and would suck on my thumb harder, squeezing the teddy bear, who was actually Ahsoka. Ahsoka would make a damn good teddy bear. She's extra cuddly. She also has the most warm touch, that touch woke me up.

"Padme?"

Ahsoka kept talking in the Padme voice, "Its okay Ani..I just have a hat on.." I took that as a conclusion for a little while, even though I had the creeping suspicion that Ahsoka was playing games with me. She loved to play mind games.

I realized there was no hair, but by the time I opened my eyes she already had videotaped me sucking my thumb, and sleeping on the job,

"Damnit."

Ahsoka would be jumping up and down, as I wiped my mouth, "YouTube here I come. Master how does this sound.." She raises her arm and waves it in a rainbow like gesture as she spoke,

"-Chosen one sucks his thumb... Anakin Skywalker hero with no beer? I am so getting a million!"

That was my birthday present: a hormonal padawan who thinks filming a man who obviously tasted the beer on his thumb, is funny.

…

Oh who am I kidding..I sucked my thumb so hard last night to remove the traces of beer that I couldn't see mt DNA prints.

Padme would kill me if she knew I was drunk and trying to drink more beer without her supervision.

But, this wasn't about the Senator.

It was me and Ahsoka.

I had to resist the urge to chase her. Of course, that was exactly what Ahsoka was looking for, she wanted a good run for her troubles.

I have expected a pile of pancakes on the table, just for me. I guess I over expected.

Ahsoka comes in with a bikini, sitting on the table, in front of me, "I figured you'd like this?"

"Breakfast?" My eyes opened wide, as I realized what I was seeing, I covered my eyes,

"Oh Ahsoka. Go get dressed..." When she turned I peeked to get a look, at her back. ..side.

This was just so awkward and wrong, I mean my teenage padawan was trying to impress me, and gave me a good birthday present; this was something the old Anakin would have died for.

When Ahsoka came back there was a bit of an awkward silence, "You hated it?" I bit my lip.

"How late were me and the boys up drinking?'

Ahsoka laughed, "You were the last man standing." A cute laugh.

I never heard Ahsoka laugh so innocently, she didn't laugh that often, I mean she was away from her lover, who was possibly conspiring with more rough characters to avenge his mother. I was the man who consoled her when Rex left her.

I recall the time Ahsoka laughed, it was a cold, freezing cackle. We were on Mortis, she was yellow eyes, dark side possessed and looked like she was dead. That was Ahsoka acting on her dark accord, her laugh bitter, insane not pleasant. I never want to hear that again.

Seeing her like that..lost in evil, made me scared. I'm pretty sure she was afraid of me when I let the Son get to me, I saw things I never should have seen, the Father made me forget what I had seen, I fear for Ahsoka and myself. She had nightmares after Mortis, I decided to console her knowing how it felt to be scared and alone, and thus our relationship started.

Ahsoka thinks she could out flirt Padme sometimes; she thought she could force me to choose. No fair. Ahsoka is playing a little game with Lux: she has Rex questioning everything he knows, and she has me like a dog on a leash. Lux seems to be willing to take her on. The kid's persistent.

That's like Clovis. Clovis wouldn't let Padme live her life, until I threatened him, speaking of that I should warn her of Lux next time I see her. I wasn't going to her have a thing with a mini Clovis.

"Ani. She's growing up. You have to let go."

"But, she's like the sister….I never had."

Padme though Ahsoka and Lux looked cute together, she said they were like me and her.

I say Lux is more Clovis than Skywalker. At least I wouldn't have to hear all the cheesy crap he did to Ahsoka, but Clovis would have to hear all the cheesy crap I had to say to Padme.

_Sucker._


	3. Chapter 3

**UnderGround**

_Ahsoka pov_

He paused to allow suspense. He backed off gesturing to his crew mates, bowing, "Lets get uh." He rubbed his hands together creating a small current of heat against my face. The breeze he created while walking away, pushed the heat over to tickle my face. I coughed. Jark tried to offer me some rum, but I turned him away, "No thanks." I would rather stay dry...than allow Ruffian the satisfaction of seeing me drunk.

"Lets get acquainted."

I didn't even want to guess what it meant .. I wished somehow that he'd give me some sort of clue, some kind of sick clue. he had watched me all my life, waiting for the day when I would fall for him, when he could prove his worth to my parents to get them to love him. He was clever but I was smarter, there was no way I would ever go with him even..if my life bet on it. Ruffian was a criminal. I don't date criminals. Therefore I don't marry them.

**_"Ruffian I don't love you and I never will. I HATE YOU." _**

**_He didn't look shocked as I denied his entrance into his life. He grabbed me and kissed me before I could do anything, holding me to him. The rain from the shingles dripped on my arms, Ruffian allowed most of the rain to fall on him as he refused to allow me to be sick. He was desperate. And every girl in town was jealous of me. I wasn't jealous of myself. _****_Hate is a strong word, but I mean it._**

**_ I knew he would be back later to try to win me over with kisses and presents as he did when I was a child. I'll give him this he was cute and alluring then, but now a days with him being twenty-five, and I fourteen, a courtship would be skipping quite the age pond. I knew the rock could only skip so far with the air it was given._**

**_"Thats a little harsh don't you think?" A smile played on his lips. _**

**_He reached through the window to touch my thigh. I didn't like that touch. I took a deep breath, and lightly shoved him out the door, denying him a free pass back in. I knew he would somehow open the window when he came back and leave me a rose on my nightstand, with a box of my favorite chocolates, that I barely even touched as I refuse to touch him, but he so freely touched me to my dismay. _**

**_"Bye, my love."_**

**_He was cruel. He was a devil in charming skin, alluring me to the darkside, drawing me from my loving parents, but I would not let his soul tug me there. Hell was a one way trip, and he had a one way ticket. I was not hopping on that train. I was on the train to the road of rainbows, not an inferno braze for a eternal days._**

**_"Don't return Ruffian.." _**

I shut the window shades on him, but he stood there watching in the rain. Like the creep he was. He was a young teenager then, years older than me, he had plenty of girls to take, but he wanted me. He couldn't have me. The relationship was inappropriate. An eleven year gap was wrong. It would be like dating my master, even though he is the one who supervises my training he is not there to supervise that traiining.

I had just met his crew of space cowboys, I was hardly impressed with them. He had recruited a drunk, an adventurer, a doctor, and a ladysman. I know every crew has a jerk, and I claim that to be Ruffian. Every crew has its badass, I think him to be Diego. I mean the guy kicks his feet back and defends himself from any attack, or prank facing him in slumber. Diego was what you call a ninja.

"I hate flashbacks.."

Jark just walked around drinking his rum minding his business from my perspective. _Who knows what else he gets high off of. _Drunks are a danger to their environments and to theirselves. You turn around for a second and their making a move on your guy, or your girl. Of course, they also try to kill people around them sometimes, if the liquor has them disoriented that much.

That left Milo and the guy they call Davy who winked at me from the stretcher. He distracted Milo from looking at me, as Milo didn't even notice his winking in the distance, as Milo was busy taking care of the other prisoners, they captured from the surface. Ruffian loved having influence over others.

Ruffian wanted Milo to save his resources, to go against his morals and allow the ones with injuries that were fatal to die. Milo couldn't stomach that, so he let his partner take care of them, Sparky.

Sparky was a little guy, he was very loyal to Ruffian and very buff. He had a soft spot for the young patients, and it took him all his will to put the deeply injured down. He had to. But, hey he did it for the boss.

_Milo was a hot doctor. Hey, Milo can you check me out?_

I won't hold Ruffian to it, I know he'll do anything for my discomfort and his extreme pleasure. Ruffian watched me my whole life for his own pleasure, and I had no privacy so I exercise my own discomfort daily.

"You're a sick man Ruffian.."

"If I'm sick what does that make your ..master? "

I didn't want to answer that question as I recalled my master giving me wierd looks that felt strangely empowering, as I matured. Plus, he was putting my master in a fight that he wasn't here to win for himself. Ruffian should have never put Anakin in the conversation. Anakin was my best guy friend, and here this scoundrel was talking him down.

"Don't even try to manipulate me."

Ruffian walked around me rubbing my right shoulder, digging his relatively long tails one by one lightly into one of my muscular shoulders, his hands was like a snakes dagger like fangs digging into its prey injecting its deadly venom. His venom was intoxicating, fearful. He was a snake and I was an unlucky prey that crossed his vision in the middle of the day, when he was on a hunger strike. I held back a weak shudder, "Your smart."

"I am a Jedi." I could tell him something that he already knew. He already knew I was a Jedi he heard my conversations and he was there when Plokoon came to take me. It crushed his spirit to see me leave him, but I was a hell lot glad to leave him. To shed the skins of my old life, to live life. Back to reality.

Ruffian held his head for a second, by his jaw, "On that note...Since were on that note..."He tipped his hat and winking. I looked at him with wide eyes. He paused and decide, "Do you know how many people want you?" I misinterpeted what he said his hand gripping the side ofmy face, nails digging in, his crew giving looks that could make my stomach turn to water, I shook him off, declawing his hand one by one.

One of his crew mates, recruited from the rebels, who was a smart aleck, " Hey boss..if shes causing any trouble, I'm sure we can her..cooperate.." What kind of lowlives would even threatened a Jedi that way, do they know what I can do to them with a flick of a wrist. I guess not. Somebody didn't do their homework.

The tone of his voice was intense for her stomach, I spat out the bad taste in my mouth, on the shoe of the nearest pirate, Diego, or was it Jark, or the smart aleck. The smart aleck was Randy. His mates laughed at him and pushed him forward, "Looks like fiesty likes you.." He walked up to me, and ignored the laughs as he realized something, "Well shes my shoe shiner.."

He shrugged, patting my head sitting down next to me. He was a white Zabrak. Ruffian wanted him to get me to like him, seeing courtship was inpossible. Randy would welcome me first.

Randy tickles my chin, "I hear Togrutas are fiesty."

"Where'd you get your information from?"

He stopped rubbing, "I have me resources."

Jark opened his big drunk mouth, " Just tell the lassie you had an affair with one of her kind maybe her mother...her sister.." I growled at Jark who was not making a good first impression, "Geez lass you enjoy yourselves.." Jark could be an idiot on first impressions, I could tell by his first impression, he seemed pretty stupid. Well not stupid, just drunk.

"I'm sorry for Jark's behavior. He's always drunk..and...your kind sure is fiesty."

I nodded.

"Ruffian told me you were smart. Heck with that..I can take advantage of you further if your dumb.."I smacked him, but was hit with recoil as he binding knocked me over, "Son of a nerf."

"You gotta a lot fans. Good and bad.."

_Your point? _No point in conversation if you leave me hanging. What was he talking about anyways?

_"_Some think you a problem..all the hardened criminals would pay to have you. Dead or alive?" Ruffian nodded in assurance.

Ruffian sighed, looking over my face feeling it playing with it in his hand, "But, I'll take the bail for dead. Bring the liqour..I'm parched." I don't think he reallty just wants a drink. Randy got up to get him one though. I'm glad I don't have to answer any more questions for the time being. Gratefully. I guess he was planning on getting me drunk enough to help me easily succumb to the pain..without gags, "What?!"

"I was kidding sweetie."

He took a long sip, "Now to meet the crew..and get aquainted for real.." He gestured to his lined up men.

XxX

**Lots of new crewmates. Randy and Sparky..tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You've waited long enough, its time to give you guys a gift. **

**I love being fourteen.**

**Long live fourteen year olds. **

**UnderGround**

**_Anakin pov_**

Ahsoka promised she'd be back by now. It was two days since she left something must have happened. She said she'd investigate the criminal activity and if the tip was a dud then she'd bring the men home, and they'd celebrate. Tuso wasn't a ghost town. There were tales of a primitive civilization living off the surface, but there was nothing much on the surface but grass, weird temperatures, and strange creatures. That's why nobody lived there, that's why nobody could survive without supplies, which wouldn't come to you, since it was rumored that Tuso was a harbor for fugitives and was a ghost town. No one wanted to be near it.

"Anakin, she'll be here."

That woman could read my mind. She always knows what I'm thinking maybe it's because I always think about her and Ahsoka. I mean a girl like Ahsoka she doesn't just leave your mind, she sits on your lap then leaves with one of her smiles. If you're a girl than that's pretty awkward, but guys they understand me, but I shouldn't think like that around Padme, she is my wife. I swore an oath to this marriage. She's giving me that look again, like she knows what I'm thinking. I think my midchlorians are hopping on her.

"What happened to the silent treatment?"

That sounded so much better in my head. I don't want her to get the wrong feelings about that comment, because well I was directly attacking Clovis. She did try to make me get along with him, and then she got mad at me, when it was supposed to be the other way. IT was my birthday, the only reason I had the party yesterday, was because Ahsoka had to leave in the early morning to go on her mission, leaving me with my wife to enjoy my actual birthday.

She hugged me, "Clovis is a little jealous that's all."

I think Clovis is way beyond Jealousy. I think he is out to kill. The guy competes for your affections every time he's over, Padme. I swear he is trying to make her leave me, but that will never happen. I think Padme is enjoying the extra attention, I mean if two people were hitting on you and they were in the same room wouldn't you be having a good time?

"A little? "

Any guy, who's a little bit jealous, wouldn't go so far to threaten his ex unless there was something seriously wrong with him. But, then again its Clovis, he tried to poison my wife, who he claims to still have deep feelings for, apparently not. I'm going to make sure he doesn't love her to death.

Padme nodded, "Yes, jealous."

The man is still in love with her. He was your high school sweetheart; he had your heart before we met Padme. He's been giving you flowers, since before we met. Maybe, you even slept with him before we met, I don't know. He feels like he owns you, but he's wrong I own you. He did have you first though. I ahte first come rights, I mean he can't own her forever, right?

"Don't give me that crap that man is still very much in love with you."

Padme didn't like arguing. She also didn't like it when I raised my voice, or when she was forced to raise her voice. She poked a finger into my chest, and I knew what was coming._ Good Grief Padme._

"Anakin Jason Skywalker!" I tried to cut her off, since I know when any female says your whole name, especially if their older than you, that you said something that didn't go down with them.

I recall this one time when Ahsoka called me by my full name, I made her run suicides for disrespecting me, since that was back in the day, when I wanted nothing more but to kick her to the curb. I really wanted to kick her into the corners. We've grown close and I really don't care when she does it, now a days, because I get even. Boy, does she hate when I call her by her full name.

It's like back in the day when Obiwan would call me by my full name, when he caught me in the act, which was a lot; boy did I make his beard gray.

My mom only called me by my full name when I did something mischievous, like stealing parts from Watto, or skipping work to see pod racing races, and I wish I had not taken the sound of her voice for more than granted. I wish I could remember her better. Anyways Padme is like my mom, except she's too young and attractive to be a mom, at least not yet.

"Listen to me Padme Naberrie Amidala."

I held her hands at her sides. She looked into my eyes, and she couldn't stay stern at me for long. I could make any girls heart melt. Padme's heart melt the first time I met her, "Damn it Ani. "

"I can't ever stay mad at you. You always give me that stupid smile...And...I remember that day."

She was done punching my chest and now she was lying against me, her head tucked into my chest. I pulled my fingers through her brown hair, which was out, as I looked into space at the door, hoping Ahsoka would walk in. She did not come.

"I remember it to."

We were a family. Us. Padme was my wife, Ahsoka was my sister, I was her brother, Obiwan was our other brother, and Clipper was our adopted daughter, who swapped spots half time with Ahsoka just for the fun of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**UnderGround**

He had his arm out gesturing towards the four men that were present. I think I could remember their names, well who am I kidding: you got a fairly accurate Puss in Boots, a midget with a muscle capacity that was excruciatingly rediculous, Jack Sparrow gone horribly wrong, Romeo times two gone scruffy, and the most sadistic guy you could ever meet. Looks are deceiving.

"So whose first?"

"Guess who?"

I bit my tongue as I realized that Jark was the one who was covering my eyes. I don't think I could survive Jark. Even for ten minutes. IT would be more than ten minutes since Jark made everything a drama.

"Jark." It sounded more like a sigh.

He took his hands off my eyes for a second, "We're gonna have some fun" To that I just tried to do as sarcastic as a 'yay' as I could manage without triggering some sort of odd note in Jark, if that was even possible. You don't want Jark to sad, because then his tears will make you feel actual guilt. Don't get him happy because he will get you drunk on a toothpck. I wonder if that's what happened to Diego.

He took a long swig of his rum, and I saw something change in his eyes, as he realized his waterskin was empty, he shook it rediculously, before screaming for someone to get him rum, but after like five minutes he stopped screaming after he realized the rum was right next to him. He mouthed an O.

"Thanks Red, your a lifesaver mate."

Jark gave me an awkward hug, and I awkwardly patted his back. He kissed his bottle of rum, then tapped his leg looking at me, trying to look proper, for me. He kept staring at me, "Well aren't you something Red?" I swallowed looking away, "So..um..."

Jark smiled, "So you want to become a mate, huh?" I couldn't even shrug, "Sure, if I can leave." Jark laughed. Being alone with Jark is 45 percent _amusing_ and 55 percent _awkward_. Ultimately, you might want to prepare yourself for an awkward experience. I honestly didn't.

I could hear water dripping in the distance. The _tip tap_ noise drove me insane I know Ruffian took here for a reason, but I never had water torture involved. That can't even be considered real torture, its like something he would do to try to drive me insane enough to except his proposal. Which would never happen.

"I have something for you to prove..but your too much of a lassie."

"Says who?!"

"I saw you pratically whining over Diego.."

Diego was the kind of guy who was covered in money, and girls. I have to admit, if he was a little younger (he's 25) than I would actually have a fighting chance. I couldn't answer to him, knowing he probably had squads of fangirls waiting to be kidnapped by him on the surface

"Psst..you ain't seen nothing."

"You sure. I get the feeling that you think Diego's the better mate."

" Well for one he's a little less awkward."

I muttered under my breathe. Jark perked up a little like he heard something, but he put his face down in his hand. I hoped that he didn't take it too hard, even though that was the sheer point of insults.

"Anyways.."

Jark had his arms crossed to his chest and he didn't look happy. He was kind of one could say pouting. No one pouts with a smile on their face. That's where the only Jark part of the statement came in.

"C'mon Jark..what happened to Cheers Mate.."

I tried my best intimidation of Jark. I thought I saw his jaw stiffen like he was holding back one of his infamous pirate chuckles. I even gave him a little 'arr' and a little hook, I clinked a little glass with another imaginary one, which made me look a little pathetic. He turned his face away.

I knocked on his back, "Knock. Knock. Is the Big Bad Wolf here?"

Jark turned around laughing, "Haha. I can't stay mad at you lassie."

He gave me a big hug and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He backed away, "Oh, sorry." I knew what he wanted me to do, or at least I had a sense. It had to do with rum. Not much toothpicks.

"All you have to do is sip some rum."

"No strings attached?"

"Just don't spit it out."

I took the waterskin and opened it taking a deep breath, asking the Force to have mercy on me. I was so sorry. I wasn't a total girl, you know. I hung around guys all day sure, but I had to be a cat sometimes. I gulped. I tilted my head back allowing a couple drops of the rum to slip down my throat. It burned my throat a little almost bringing mist to my eyes, I closed my eyes for a second, counting silently from 5 to 1, slowly opening my eyes to Jark's face, "Good Force, Jark!"

"How was it?"

"I've tasted sour blue milk that was better!"

"She didn't mean it." Jark coaxed his waterskin, he kissed it, trying not to look offeneded, not that he could help it. Jark's test of acceptance could be passed by almost all the clones I knew who had a hidden beer gut.

"You got guts lassie. "

I passed Jark's test.


End file.
